Delicious
by anenemies
Summary: Ravus is having trouble adjusting to sharing his life with anther being so closely more so a mortal. Desperate to hide his darker magical aspects from Val he is beginning to question his sanity and more over his relationship with Val. Warning: Dark
1. Prologue:Dreaming

Swiftly the troll let drop one, then another, than yet again, one more into the hissing concoction on his desk, sighing languorously Ravus stretched his knotted back, his skin the color of the stems of thistledown a soft almost sliver green. Suddenly Ravus lifted his head from his work and sniffed the air gently; he detected the usual scents of iron, rot, mould and magic. But lingering ever so lightly was another scent, sweet and musky and ever so close to the smell he had come to associate with his new... lover? Girlfriend? Consort? Val. Just as he turned back to his work the strange scent grew stronger and took on the decisive palate that concluded violence and something a smidgen bitter, he supposed sorrow, had tainted the object to which the scent belonged. Then, to his horror, the scent took on the signature he _knew_ belonged to Val as it grew stronger and ergo closer. Even as he thundered towards the entrance, he could feel an icy coolness that seeped from the pit of his stomach outwards; that told him he was too late, much too late. A flash of movement in the shadows by the door prompted him to stop, as soon as he stilled he could hear the light moans and whimpers of pain that near shattered his heart. Val quietly limped towards him from the darkness; her right arm hung limply at her side dragging behind her the glass sword he could've sworn had been laid to peace. "Ravus?" croaked Val and as she did thick dark phlegm leaked out of her perfect little lips, tracing stunning rivulets in her porcelain skin. He almost became violently sick at the realization it was blood.

"Y..yes," he stammered shuddering from the sheer horror of it "Val, Valerie? A..are you.." he was going to finish but he saw her lips quirked upwards in a manic grin and she started to giggle, then chuckle, then laugh uncontrollably which soon morphed into hacking cough. This continued for close to a minute, Ravus stood, naught but a meter from her but some how, unable to will himself to move. As she slowly got her breathing under control, she raised her hand and attempted to wipe the spittle and congealed blood from her face but somehow only created much more. Baffled Ravus glanced quizzically at her hand, nothing seemed wrong but following the slope of her flesh to her wrists, he could see the bloody gaping wound there still pulsating slightly, white showing inside the ruined flesh almost erotically. Blood ran in small rivers down her arm into a puddle forming already at her feet.

"Oh yes Ravus, I'm fine. Better than fine in fact!" she announced before flying into a wobbly dance, swinging the sword haphazardly as she danced her drunken jig, blood flinging from her body with every spin, finally breaking out of the numbness that had consumed him previously and stopped him from moving and grabbed her ignoring the blood staining his clothes.

"Val stop it! Just stop." he told her as thought if he treated this normally it would somehow become normal. Like magic. She froze in his arms and dropped the sword which somehow turned to stone the moment it hit the floor.

"Oh Ravus, what you don't know can't hurt you. And you know I would never hurt you, don't you Ravus." She smiled lightly baring all her teeth in an almost predatory look "But will you hurt me? After all it would be easy, and so... _delicious_." the word slid from her lips like honey from a cup of gold. Without warning she pressed her still bleeding wrist to his mouth, he stood stock still stunned by the action and before he could help himself he could taste it, her blood, warm and fluid sliding sweetly over his teeth, dancing over her tongue before sliding down his throat to rest in his stomach. It was magic, in it's truest form, hunter and prey and he had won is right, he had been starved for so long, could he not have one tiny morsel... only a bite. With a feral howl he lunged at her and bit down hard. Blood sprayed and flesh collapsed and Val laughed long and loud and joyously, until he had eaten his full and the blood slowed in her veins.

Abruptly Ravus jolted from his bed sweating fiercely and crying silently but consistently and all he could remember was the taste of her blood, and her laugh that still seemed to ring in his ears and even more so how he somehow felt full, as though he had gorged himself on some delicious meal until he could barely stand. Suddenly from the shadowed recesses of his mind came an echo of a word he recalled, though no longer female, it was distinctly fae,

"_Delicious"_


	2. Too Tempting

"Val, Valerie!" sighing frustrated Ruth prodded her sleeping friend

"What... Oh Ruth, please just let me sleep! Mom has yet to let me have a solid nights sleep since I've come back from the city." frowning blearily Val yawned and stretched, it was no use. Ever since her time in New York once her eyes opened she was awake, not that that was her worst memento from that time in her life. Even now she'd have the awful impulse for some nevermore, for the mind numbing elation, just the shear ease of it. Then again there were still some positives, like her new... boyfriend Ravus, though come to think of it she hasn't seen him for a good week. "Ok Ruth, what is so important?"

"Well no need to be snippy about it!" she grumbled lightly "Just that I thought you might like to know that Tom is heading our way, but you know if you still want to sleep!"

"Oh Lord are you serious?" Instead of responding she just jerked her hand over her head, sitting up abruptly Val glanced surreptitiously behind her so as not to arouse suspicion. And sure enough there was Tom, resplendent in black with his mohawk died colorfully in all his awful, sneaky, mom-loving glory. Turning back to Ruth she hissed desperately "Hide me!" as she tucked her head firmly within the crook of her crossed arms. Ruth chuckled darkly and gave a ferocious glare towards Tom who visibly flinched, but continued on his path to their picnic table in the school yard. In mere seconds Tom was standing besides Ruth staring balefully at Val; still buried in her arms.

"V-v-val? It's just well... I'm sorry. I just wanted you to understand. It was nothing personal." he stuttered out. You could tell from the small amount of her face showing that it had turned a violent shade of red, whether from shyness or anger had yet to be seen. Ruth, still maintaining a stunning death glare, gritted her teeth and spat out

"That's all? Well then you self absorbed ass, you may leave!" Turning away from him she looked concernedly at Val.

"Well, Ruth I think that Val should decide! What do you say _Val?" _Her head popped up suddenly and you could see quite clearly that her color change was from very distinct anger

"What do I think Tom!? I think that you should leave. That if you wanted me to understand you wouldn't go behind my back and not tell me anything! On top of that it is most definitely personal when you _fuck_ someone's _mother_!" She had stood somewhere amidst this speech and gained steadily in volume until almost everyone nearby was staring at the distraught trio. Exhausted, completely spent of anger she managed a final jab before she marched off to find a bus into the city and then to find Ravus.

"Screw you." and with that she stalked off maintaining her proud posture until she was out of sight but not out of ear shot because she could hear quite clearly Ruth's triumphant laughter.

Ravus sat, stone quiet, on the stool in his workshop. Obviously deep in thought, he was drumming his large green tinted fingers on the table before him. So deep in thought was he that he was oblivious to his surroundings, right up until Val tapped him on the shoulder. Jumping up, he easily slipped into a fighting stance but upon seeing Val looking shocked as she suppressed nervous laughter, he relaxed and impulsively swept her into a hug. With a grunt of surprise Val returned the hug with equal viciousness. It was a few solid minutes before either disentangled themselves from the other and some more time after waiting for one to speak. Ravus broke the silence

"Val, happy as I am to see you... Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be at school?" Remembering why she had came to Ravus in the first place her eyes clouded with tears, Ravus noted this with much distress immediately attempting to backtrack and apologize all at once. Val giggled wetly,

"It's just Tom, he came to see me today at lunch and I got a little upset. I just couldn't take everyone looking at me so I left, for you..." Ravus blushed accordingly and looked down before encompassing her once again in his massive arms.

"Oh Val..." Val responded in like merely tightening her grip on as much of his form she could gather, they stayed that way for a good few minutes before an ill-timed muscle cramp forced them apart. In the comfortable silence that followed Ravus went back to his work he had abandoned in thought and Val took up her post hovering behind him.

"So how are Luis and Dave? Oh, and Lolli..?" Taking a stab at conservation, Val winced at her rather clumsy choice of topic. Sighing Ravus spoke without looking up from his steady grinding must have once been wings.

"Well, as far as I know Luis is fine, as is Dave. Both are little on edge from the 'Nevermore', as they call it, but they're recovering. We're not quite sure where Lolli is but every now and again some of my 'Nevermore' disappears."

"Oh." Val knew quite well the dependency that that 'fairy dust' could cause, the sheer power that it gave someone was intoxicating, not to mention highly addictive. She had only been exposed to its powers for half a month or so and still she was plagued with urges at every hardship, big or small in her life. Lately her solution had been to come to visit Ravus. What would Lolli do? She had been by far the worst user among them and now, with no one to talk to... that she knew of. Steal she supposed... Get back some of that power. That rush. She scolded herself internally _She was with Ravus she was **happy**. She was **not** going to focus on her past. _She looked over to Ravus who was watching her unabashedly. He was rather frank when it came to his attraction to it was in fact really comforting after Toms betrayal. She grinned and he responded in like as she flounced over in such a way that caused the bell bottomed jeans she was wearing to twirl around her ankles. She sat down on her loves lap, quite satisfied with the low growl he made deep in his throat, turned and kissed him once softly on the mouth. Without further ado, Ravus gripped her upon her shoulders and deepened the kiss. Sighing Val leant into his grasp and opened her mouth in acceptance, and way led to way until at least five minutes had passed and her white and woolen sweater had managed to become unzipped and the royal purple tank top she wore under it was revealed. Ravus was suckling his way down her neck much to her enjoyment; which she expressed with many breathy sighs that were music to his ears, her thin strong fingers wrapped into his straggly black hair and pushed him against her enjoying the heady contact. Mostly dead to the world by now both were lost in the other, Ravus completely oblivious to the usually prominent urges of his more bestial side. And as such he bit down lightly on her neck, eagerly lapping up her moans he moved his mouth back to hers where their teeth gnashed and their tongues fought for dominance. For many more seconds silence took over until the need for oxygen grew too strong to resist and they broke apart. Only then did he register the taste of blood lingering beyond the usual musty taste of cinnamon and freshness that was Val. Immediately drawing back he surveyed Val anxiously for any obvious wounds. There on her neck bleeding sluggishly were a set of teeth marks he recognized as his own. Reeling backwards in shock and remorse his eyes shot to her face, she was smiling languidly at him, like usual. Apparently she was oblivious to the danger she was in around him! He had the urge to take her to him once more as she licked his lips in a way she knew was oh so tempting, but he resisted fearing more for her safety than for his lustiness, which a quick dip in the cold river could fix quickly. Shakily he raised his hand, wincing at the look of his sinister claw, and pointed to the door. Val breaking out of her romance driven stupor, gazed quizzically at him, what on earth was he doing?

"Out!" he forced out in a strangled tone. Out?

"But Ravus,"

"But nothing!" He roared "Leave now. This is my home and I wish you to leave." he continued in a calmer tone. Val shook from head to foot hardly daring to wonder whether he really meant it.

"Ravus... please." she whispered pleadingly gazing at the floor.

"No. Leave." he said flatly. Desperate anger sparked in her eyes

"Fine! If you want me to leave I just won't come back" she shouted outraged "There are PLENTY of people who would date me. FUCK me!" Her word born of deep resentment for her rejection was merely meant to make him want her again, because to her it seemed as though he had all the sudden stopped. These words cut deeper than she knew. Ravus had to close his eyes at their pain, making only worse the visions of someone else, some other man talking to _his_ Val, touching her doing... things to her. He was close to killing every man who she could possibly encounter with his bear hands when he remembered why he was sending her out. To save her… From him.

"Fine. Now please go." And though it broke his heart into a thousand pieces he sent her off once more. Suddenly all the drive left her body and Val just looked defeated, at the ground and walked towards the exit. As she reached the door she turned and whispered seven words that drove him over the edge.

"I'll go. But I'm not coming back. Ever." and with that she sprinted out leaving behind a crumbling Ravus who, within seconds was running after her.

She was running full out, hair streaming behind her and tears coursing over her face. She was not a pretty crier, like Ruth. She got puffy and red, fast; and it wouldn't leave her for hours later. But still she sprinted on hearing the hammering footsteps of someone much stronger, and with what she assumed were, longer legs behind her; because he had caught up with her quickly and wrapped his arms around her. And in the dark and filth of the subway, Ravus held her tight begging her to come back and to stop crying, while she unabashedly sobbed into his chest. When she finally regained her breath she questioned quietly, looking down at the floor,

"Do you hate me?" He winced in what he felt was almost physical pain at her words. Hugging her tighter than before he whispered in to her short yet soft hair,

"No, Oh Gods no Val. Really I love you so much and, it's just I couldn't bear to hurt you." His voice broke as he was finishing but he quickly recovered.

"But... But you don't you'd never, ever." Val replied obviously floored.

"But I did sweetling. Look." His hand traced down her neck making her shiver despite everything, stopping on the now congealed pattern of blood. Seeing what he was speaking of she started to laugh uncontrollably. She couldn't help herself. Ravus glared at her halfheartedly, "Don't you see Val. I didn't even think about it what if I lost control?" Still shuddering with suppressed laughter

"This is nothing more than a hickey! I'm no shrinking violet Ravus, I've had hickeys before. Admittedly, no ones drawn blood that way but I rather enjoyed it." She rolled her eyes at him "Silly if violence were an issue with me I would hardly let you shred my clothes every time we got hot and heavy. Now would I?" She said sensibly breaking free of his grasp to show him the unmistakable rips that his claws had tracked through her sweater.

"Did I really do that?" He questioned softly ashamed of himself to a stunning extent "Val... Why are you even still with me after everything if I've hurt you?" He took two steps backwards completely mortified hat he'd done anything like this before. Sighing she pulled him back to her and hugged him muttering into his rather large chest

"I know your a troll Ravus I've known it since day one and I'm not going to forget it." Tilting her head up and looking into his eyes "I honest to goodness love you. Don't you know that means no matter what."

"Oh." With that he swept her up into his arms and carried her back home, his bundle giggling and fighting all the way. But even with the assurance of his love he still felt the nagging reminiscence of the taste of her blood and how easy it was to be carried away by that. And whether it was a memory from a dream or reality he had yet to decide.


End file.
